Another Sunrise
by Legend-waitforit-Harry
Summary: Meet Rose Weasley, the co-owner of one of Wizarding Britain's wildly successful, one-and-only Sunrise Cafe. Unfortunately for her, that's not her only title. She's also known as the Most Brilliant Witch of her Generation, the Weasley Failure, and most surprisingly, the boss of Scorpius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune. T for Terrifyingly fun to write and (hopefully) to read.


**Hello all! This is a new story I have begun. It's a little different than my usual Next-Gen stories, but I'm extremely excited to see how it will turn out! It's after the Next-Gen graduate Hogwarts, which is what makes it so different. Hope you enjoy it, and please make sure to leave a review if you have anything to say! Thanks :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

When someone thinks of a Weasley, they think of many things.

Mainly Aurors (Al, Hugo, and Teddy), Healers (Victoire and Roxanne), Ministry Workers (Molly and Louis), Joke shop owners (Fred), Artists/Photographers (Dom), Animal rights activists (Lucy), Professional Quidditch players (James, of course), or even fashion designers.

The Weasley family could be found in practically every profitable professional field.

However, no Weasley could be said to be a restaurant owner. To the Weasley family, owning a restaurant was simply not a good career.

And of course, there aren't many Weasleys willing to go against the beliefs of their family. The last person who had ever tried had been Uncle Percy himself.

As everyone knows, That didn't work out very well...

Sadly, it hasn't been working out very well for me either.

* * *

The Sunrise Cafe is one of the most popular Wizarding cafes. According to Giselle Abernathy, one of the most famous and hard-to-impress Wizarding restaurant critics, the modern ambience attracted the younger generation, but the food itself attracted people across the age chart.

The newest wizarding hotspot was decorated with a tasteful modern decor consisting mainly of orange, white, and red. The decor colors had indeed given it the look of a sunrise.

There were two types of seating available at the cafe. One type, located on one side of the garden, was mainly a cluster of brilliant white sofas (spelled against food and drink stains) clustered around a low coffee table or (one) cozy little fireplace with ever-burning flames. There were even single couches in the corners, perfect for curling up with a pastry and a good book.

The sofas, despite their modern design, were rather comfortable and accented by red and orange pillows. There was a giant light fixture that was made of balls of red, orange, and yellow spheres of light. After sunset, these balls detached themselves from the main fixture and suspended themselves above a low white coffee table.

The other side was mostly booths and tables. The tables were high and made of a brilliantly polished, flawless white marble charmed against stains or scratches. The accompanying low-backed swivel chairs were either a set of two-four phoenix red or sunset orange with shiny chrome stems.. The booths were similarly decorated, but had comfortable colored cushions. Another light fixture, similar to the first, hung above (and detached itself) the other side of the room.

The garden itself was encased in a clear protective dome. It grew beautiful muggle and magical flowers and plants. Some of the edible plants were even used in the food, which was all made in the kitchen.

The Kitchen was underneath the cafe itself. It was stocked with mostly enchanted muggle kitchenware. All of the food was made by hand, and the majority of ingredients were all-natural.

The menu consisted mainly of (mostly) non-alcoholic drinks (teas, coffees, juices) and pastries. The coffees and teas were handmade, along with the pastries. One of the more creative parts of the cafe were the cups that the drinks were served in: they were shaped like little cauldrons, and the coasters were enchanted to look like fires that either kept your drinks warm or cold, depending on what your drink was. They even came with little stirring rods.

All in all, it was brilliant. The sunrise Cafe was the pride and joy of me and my co-owner/friend Reyna Hastings.

* * *

Reyna is one of my closer friends. She is the second owner of Sunset cafe. After graduating Hogwarts, she and I had worked together to set up this business. I always thought it was funny that she had gone into the restauranting business instead of the modelling field.

She has straight, silky brown hair blowing just past her shoulders and large, expressive gray eyes that are set well against her tan skin. Unlike me, she's tall and impossibly, unfairly, curvy.

I, on the other hand, have coppery, unruly curls just past my shoulder blades. I have medium-sized, slightly wide-set blue eyes, and rather pale, easily burning, creamy skin with only a smattering of freckles across my nose and cheeks. My nose is girlishly upturned and my ears are too tiny. I'm embarrassingly short, a mere 5'4 compared to Reyna's 5'8. I'm a little thinner than Reyna, but a good cup size smaller.

It's rather ironic, isn't it? Although I look like the very embodiment of a perfect Weasley, it's exactly what I am not.

And exactly who am I?

I'm Rose, the ultimate failure of the Weasley family.

* * *

**This is just the prologue, expect the next chapter to be up soon. Please make sure to review your thoughts. Hope it was worth your time!**


End file.
